It Took Me Long Enough
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: He went to say sorry, but in the middle of apologizing there was a pillow fight, tickle fight, and big surprise along the way. Troypay oneshot. Sucky summery, sorry.


'It took me long enough'

--

Troy made his way up the large staircase towards the pink door on the right thatled to the huge pink room of his best friend. He stopped and read the name on it. He smiled to himself when he saw all the girly warning signs that hung on her door. Her name was writetn in glitter on a hot pink sign, specially made for her. He knocked a couple times, not getting a respons. He tried again and still nothing.

"Come on, I'm sorry okay." He called throught the door. There was still no sound made from th other side.

"Really I'm sorry. I was just having fun with you. Really this is Chad's fault. He dared me too, so you should be ignoring him." He tried again. Still nothing.

"If you open the door I'll help you shave his head." He offered. He still heard no responce, not even a giggle.

He sighed and leaned against the door. "Please Pay, you know I hate when you're mad at me. Please open up, I'm really sorry." He begged.

Suddently the door flew open almost knocking Troy off his feet. He caught his balance and looked at the angery blonde infront of him. Even when she was mad, she looked beautiful. "Yes Bolton?" She said coldly.

"Come on Pay, please just hear me out." He tried, taking a hold of her arm, knowing that she was proibly going to try and shut the door in his face.

"You have two minutes." She declared as she walked into her room, with Troy behind her.

They sat on her bed as she leaned against the headboard, he figured it was better to keep his distance right now, so he sat on the end of the bed. "Okay, well it was just a stupid dare and I really shouldn't have done it and I'm really sorry. I hate it when you won't talk to me, so will you please accept my apology?" He said in a big breathe.

Sharpay glared at him for a moment then her look softened and she scratched her head. "Okay Troy, I forgive you." She said turning back around to face him.

Troy looked down to the floor and back at her beautiful face. "You do?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I overreacted anyway."

"Not really. It was a pretty natural reaction." He couldn't help but laugh a little at the memory.

"Well I'm not use to being thrown in the pool unexpectedly." She smiled and rolled her eyes. Troy had to laugh.

"I said I was sorry." He began to laugh a little more. "You know Jason got all of that on tape." He laughed.

"What?!" Sharpay shrieked, Troy just laughed harder.

"Don't worry, you look cute, as always." He promised her, making her blush.

"Oh my God, I can't believe they got that on tape." She said, putting her head in her hands.

"Yeah...but it was pretty funny you must admit. I bet you did so much screaming that you'll lose your voice tommorow." He laughed.

"I'm going to hit you." She threathned. This only made Troy laugh more.

"I'm sorry, but the look on your face...priceless." He smiled.

"That's it." She said grabbing a pillow and hitting him upside the head.

"Hey! Not the hair." He yelled, causing Sharpay to giggle.

"Well that's too bad." She said, hitting him again.

"If you don't stop I'll tickle you, and remeber I know where your ticklish spots are." He said laying down in the bed now to keep away from the pillow.

"And I know how much you love your hair and how much you probibly don't want ti messed up with this pillow." She dared.

"You know, I'm starting to care less and less about my hair." He said, sitting up and attacking Sharpay. He pushed her against the bed with him on top of her. He began to tickle her like crazy as she laughed and scremed.

"TROY BOLTON, GET OFF ME!" Sharpay screamed.

"Shut up, people are gonna think I'm trying to rape you." He said, still tickling her.

She got a smirk on her face, and Troy knew he had said the wrong thing. "TROY NO PLEASE PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE, I WANNA KEEP MY VIRGINITY!" Sharpay yelled as loudly as she could. Troy stopped tickling her and besides fell next to her laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, like your still a virgin." He teased, raising his eyebrown, playfully.

"Hey! Am too." She defended, hitting his arm playfully.

"Sureee." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and sat up. "Let's go back down." She said getting off the bed. Troy followed, but insted headed toward the window.

"I'm gonna make my escape before they call the cops on me for raping you." He said putting one foot out the window.

Sharpay just laughed. "Get over here you idiot."

Troy left the window and walked to Sharpay putting his arm around her. "You know what?"

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I have a suprise for you." He said pulling her closer to him.

"And that would be?"

"This." He said, moving in front of her and giving her a long passionate kiss, at which she soon responded to.

She pulled away, smiling. "I liked that surprise."

"Well it took me long enough to finally give it to you." He said, pulling her into another kiss.

--

_wow, I was really bored and had like, nothing to do, so I wrote this. That's probibly why it's not very good. Anyways, tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


End file.
